1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhibiting container and, particularly, to an exhibiting container for fasteners which can be held with ease, which allows multiple exhibiting containers to be piled and positioned one above another firmly for exhibiting the inside fasteners entirely, and which allows users to take out the fasteners simply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional container 1 for fasteners comprises a bottle 11 for storing fasteners (not shown) and a cap 12 rotationally engaged with the bottle 11. In use, users merely hold the container 1 by grasping the entire bottle 11, but the bottle 11 with a smooth surface usually causes an inconvenience while holding. Further, if multiple containers 1 are piled as shown in FIG. 2, the whole container 1 (i.e. the bottle 11 and the cap 12) with the smooth surface may fall or may be piled out of alignment by a push of an external force, which causes the containers 1 unable to be piled firmly and straight and decreases the whole look of exhibition of the inside fasteners.
Therefore, another container 2 is invented to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional container 1. Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional container 2a comprises a bottle 21a and a cap 22a disposed on the bottle 21a. A recess 221a with a certain depth is formed on the cap 22a. When two containers 2a, 2b are piled up, a bottom of the bottle 21a of one container 2a can be placed into the recess 221b of the cap 22b of another container 2b for achieving a piling effect.
However, the container 2 still has some problems:
1. Because the recess 221b of the cap 22b is formed with the certain depth, the partial bottle 21a of the container 2a (as shown in broken lines) is inevitably blocked off by the cap 22b of the other container 2b while the bottom of the bottle 21a of the container 2a is placed into the recess 221b of the other container 2b, which causes fasteners (not shown) stored in the container 2a to be shown incompletely and causes inconveniences of exhibition and sale.
2. With respect to either container, such as the container 2b, because the cap 22b is disposed on the bottle 21b for closing the bottle 21b, users need to remove the entire cap 22b from the bottle 21b first and take the fasteners out of the bottle 21, which not only causes the inconvenience of use but also requires more time on taking the fasteners out. It may also have the problem that the cap 22b taken away from the bottle 21b gets lost incautiously. Consequently, the container 2 still needs improvements.